A Troubled Heart
by infinate-abyss
Summary: To be decided
1. Prologue

Have you ever wondered what would happen if our beloved hero went.heartless? Or even just evil? Or what if he went both? Welcome to the nightmare.  
  
The unflickering flames of the lampposts in the Second District cast a feint orangish-yellow glow on the cobble stoned streets and allies. The moon could not be seen for it was a night of no moon.or as it is better called, The Dark Moon. An evil, foreboding sign for this place, always so cheery...  
  
Thunder clapped and lightning lit up the cloudless, starless sky. A gale force wind began to blow and rain fell heavily. All this nowhere one second and there the next. The flames all blew out, leaving the district unnaturally dark and silent, despite the thunder. Sora walked down the alleyway to the center of the district. How odd it was that the weather had rapidly changed. He pulled out his Oblivion keyblade. What was that puddle on the ground? He prodded it gently with his keyblade.Everything went black.  
  
The thunder, lightning and rain instantly stopped. The lights flicked back on. In the street still stood Sora. But not as you or I know him. His eyes were a bloody red around hollow black pupils. His canine teeth were almost like that of a vampire, hanging over his lips ever so slightly. He wore a black version of his normal garments, but all blood stained. Black broken wings emerged from his back. Overlapped onyx metal armor sat upon his shoulders. In his hands he held a corrupted oblivion.  
  
Hell had had its taste at out beloved hero, as well as some odd being. So what to call him now? This truly could not be Sora? Or at least not the true Sora. Most simply call him Amatsu.but the choice is yours. Step with me into the troublesome hell of a nightmare that has been created by the unknown. 


	2. 1 A Shadow, Some Friends, and a Minion

The corrupted being known as Amatsu to some and called Sora by many walked briskly through the streets of a gloomy Traverse Town. He walked towards the gate to the First District and pushed it open without as much as thinking about it. To him he had simply brushed a feather away.  
  
"Sora!" called Goofy, seeing the familiar face. But something was different. Donald then turned around to see what Goofy was making a fuss about. "Sora!?!" he cried, seeing his old friend's change.  
  
Amatsu's eyes flashed over the two, cold and heartless. In them the shadow of every wrong you had ever done reflected, making even the most care-free people chilled and shuddery.  
  
"I know no one by the name of which you speak," he hissed. His voice was deep and whispery, but not very loud. It was such a horrible sound that I dare not describe it. But under all of it, the feint lonesome sound of Sora's lost voice could be heard. Still, the effect was more dramatic than that of the gaze.  
  
"S-sora?" Goofy questioned. His usually high spirits had dampened that quickly. He slouched down slightly as well, as if timid and afraid of this person, which chances are, he was.  
  
"Goofy, I don't think that's Sora," Donald replied, hiding behind Goofy and shaking slightly as he did.  
  
Amatsu smirked. "Oh, so the duck does have a brain, does he?"  
  
"Garsh, that's not very nice to say," Goofy told Amatsu, somewhat hiding behind his knight's shield.  
  
"Then I have done my duty," he replied, narrowing his eyes to blood-red slits. "Now tell me, who is this Sora of which you speak?" A demanding impatience invaded the terrible voice.  
  
"Sora's out friend!" Goofy replied as soon as the words were out of Amatsu's mouth.  
  
"Yah!" Donald seconded. The two had gotten bolder at the mention of their friend.  
  
"Silence! I want to know who he is, not who his friends are!" The dark being's eyes were wide open now and within them a plan was starting to stir. Still, he kept his menacing act. He couldn't stop to think now.  
  
"He is the keyblade master. I was sure everyone knew that by now," replied a voice near one of the walls. The other three turned their attention towards him. "And for how much you look like him, it's odd that you don't know," finished the figure, waving his hand absently. "Are you a friend of this Sora person too?" Amatsu demanded. This was starting to get annoying to him. "Or perhaps an enemy?"  
  
"A friend of sorts," the man replied. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. At this point he looked up.  
  
"Do you have a name then?" Amatsu wasn't used to being social, and decided he didn't like. Maybe even loathed it.  
  
"Leon. You?"  
  
"You can answer to me as Amatsu, just make sure you pronounce it right," he replied with zero tolerance in his voice. "Now then, is there anything else I should know about Sora, any of you?"  
  
"He had a lot of friends," replied Leon carelessly. It seemed as if he was oblivious to the situation.  
  
Amatsu smirked once again. "I'd say thank-you if I were good, but I'm not. So instead, I'll just say have a nice trip..."  
  
With that a shadowy pool encircled Donald and Goofy, quickly filling in the hole. ".To the shadow realm." As the pool completed covered the area Goofy and Donald, they began to sink into it. Their voices would not work and their feet would not move. They squirmed and strained to get out of it until they could be seen no more. The pool shrunk and disappeared.  
  
Leon had watched the whole thing seemingly careless. But he truly had been shaken. It's not everyday you see someone that looks like a 15-year-old boy you know banish two being to the shadow realm.  
  
Amatsu's attention now rested on Leon. He truly was oblivious to this man's thoughts. How strange.oh well. He could figure it out later. "So, Leon. Why didn't you defy me as the others did?"  
  
"It is plain to see that you are no average being and therefore should not be crossed paths with," he replied flatly.  
  
The smile that crept across Amatsu's face was almost chilling enough to make you wish you had been the one in the pool and the others were here. "You will do quite nicely. What do you think of minionry? Oh wait, you have no say so in this so it doesn't really matter."  
  
A pool not unlike the one that had enveloped Sora appeared around Leon. Amatsu cackled as it engulfed him.  
  
As the shadows fell away, Leon could be seen again. He was changed though. His gaze rested upon Amatsu. That gaze, it still torments me. It was empty and hollow as if he no longer had a soul. It made the heartless look friendly.  
  
"Very good. I am impressed. Come now; let us get out of this forsaken dump," Amatsu ordered, waving to the gate to the town with the corrupted oblivion. Within it I could see the reflections of Sora and Leon as they were.  
  
Leon nodded and walked to the gate opening it up and leading Amatsu to a ship. It was the newest, fastest model that had been made. As they got in, I snuck into the cargo area. Amatsu ordered something and the ship began to vibrate. A crate fell onto me and I blacked out. 


End file.
